


Большое сердце

by sakuramai



Series: Реборн, мафия и бла-бла-бла [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, F/M, Genderbending, Rule 63, mafia, unhappy love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Они отличались многим, но главным различием был тот неоспоримый факт, что Скалл умела любить.





	Большое сердце

Не нужно обладать Пламенем Неба, чтобы иметь большое сердце; но большое сердце не оружие – оно и хорошо, и плохо.  
Реборн называл это слабостью.   
Он злился, злился страшно, вбивая в свою подопечную несокрушимые догмы мафии- 

_-н_ _е люби,_  
 _н_ _е жалей,_  
 _не доверяй,_ __  
 _н_ _е прощай_ -

-потому что Скалл выросла не на улице, не в приюте и не в бараках; потому что Скалл пришла из гражданских, от адекватных либеральных родителей; потому что её вскормили не кровью пополам с молоком, а лаской – потому что Скалл умела любить, жалеть, доверять и прощать. 

Реборн, ломая подопечной рёбра, скрежетал сквозь зубы, что её используют и бросят, бросят как поломанную или надоевшую игрушку, и оставят умирать, и никто не поможет, никто никогда ни за что не поможет, а если и поможет, то лучше бы не помогали вообще, потому что долги в мафии это служение, а служение – это _рабство_.

Скалл корчилась под его начищенными ботинками, сглатывая жалобные стоны с кровью, и слушала очень внимательно, потому что особенно сильно врезаются в память моменты, когда больно- _больно-_ **больно**.  
Реборн заботился о самом младшем и самом слабом Аркобалено очень по-своему – так, как умел; согласно своим принципам и неписанным правилам жизни; так, как учили его разные кто-то в разных где-то.

Он не имел право похожим образом калечить ни Дино, ни Цуну; у тех за спиной стояли большие пушки и большие деньги. Но Дино и Цуна именно поэтому так и не узнали до конца своего учителя; для них он остался кровожадной загадкой. Они также не были его лучшими учениками, потому что, разумеется, оба могли себе позволить не слишком тщательно учить уроки. 

Реборн ассоциировался у Скалл с болью и солёным комом в горле, с первым убийством, с первым уничтожением тела; с тем временем, когда у неё тряслись колени от ужаса новой жизни, но не руки – руки у мафиози не должны дрожать никогда. Он ассоциировался со свежими мозолями на ладонях от пистолетов, с запахом металла, металлическим привкусом крови, с закатанными глазами трупов, фальшивыми паспортами и томным воздухом казино. 

Одеколон Реборн предпочитал цитрусовый, а кофе – черный, с ложкой сахара; зимой с корицей.   
Любовниц из одноразовых романов оставлял живыми; даже платил за номер в гостинице. 

Он никого не любил, никого не жалел, никому не доверял и ничего не прощал. Несгибаемый человек-принцип.   
Человек вообще? Или извращённая выдумка Ницше?

Дурочка Скалл знала Реборна лучше, чем он себя сам.   
И любила его до _бес-па-мят-_ _ства_.   
Огни больших городов отбрасывают не менее большие тени, а в мир теней нельзя войти, не оставив все свои надежды; нельзя войти с якорями, брошенными на солнце.   
Единственное, что Реборн любил, так это свою работу. Она всегда стояла на первом месте. 

Это не помешало Скалл за него умереть.   
В конце концов, у неё всегда было большое сердце.


End file.
